The Swirlings of Fate
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT IrukaSakura. SakuraIruka. A DRank Mission to deliver flowers assigned to Haruno Sakura. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: By popular request, I've brought back the IrukaXSakura,Sakura/Iruka pairing back. Please enjoy!**

**Title: The Swirlings of Fate**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings: Sakura/Iruka**

**Summary: ONE SHOT SakuIru. A D-Rank Mission to deliver flowers assigned to Haruno Sakura. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Swirlings of Fate**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

As she stepped out of the house, into the sunlight she blocked the ominous glare of the sun, her green orbs lit up in anticipation as she ran to the school room. She brushed aside the short, pink strands as they wisped around her face, playing with the wind as she ran.

As she entered the room, she spotted the Hokage, sitting at his chair, monitoring his crystal ball, as he always did. He didn't say anything, just gazed into the crystal ball. The girl approaching cleared her throat, not so much to get his attention but to make sure he looked directly at her.

"Why isn't the rest of Squad 7 here?" Sakura asked calmly before making a confused glance towards the old man.

"They will not be needed." He stated simply.

Green eyes glanced to either side of the Hokage, wondering why she had not heard the instructive voice of Iruka. Seeing that he wasn't present brought a gleam of confusion to her eyes.

"What mission can I do all by myself?" She asked softly.

"I would like you to do a D-Rank mission." The elder replied, his voice stern and informative, sounding everything that he was.

"What kind of mission?"

With a casual motion, he gestured to a table. Upon the table sat a bouquet, filled with an abundance of roses, all red, all scents. A temple of elegance and perfection clear in each from stem to petal.

"I just need someone to deliver these roses." He paused. "What do you say, Sakura?"

"Sure, no problem." The 15 year old replied. " It sounds a lot easier then all of those other missions we've been on."

"It will be a long walk."

She smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to the training Kakashi-sensei gives us." Sakura paused. "When do you expect me back?"

"Tomorrow…around this time." He stated. Relief shed through green orbs, This was going to be too easy. "Deliver the roses to this address." He pulled a small piece of paper from his robes and handed it lightly to the green eyed girl, who took it gently.

"Be careful out there alone." He cautioned sincerely.

"I will." Sakura turned, and then looked a bit irritated. _'What does he think I am? A little kid? I'm a Genin now!'_

"Huh?" Green eyes lit up as she realized that she was about to walk out without her roses. She ran back to the table to fetch them as she walked out of the door, the Hokage sighing to himself as she did.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, shortly after she left.

"They are all out on their missions." He spoke. "I just sent Sakura on her way. "

"They didn't seem too stubborn about taking D-Rank missions this time." The silver haired man spoke, and then sighed. "I guess all of the higher ranked missions are wearing them out."

"I'm sure they'll find these tasks most enjoyable compared to the hard work they've been doing."

The jounin took a few steps over to the old man and stood silently beside of him.

The young genin would have her hands full, though the task seemed to be a simple enough one to accomplish. Bad luck seemed to follow her relentlessly throughout both the mission and the day.

She walked along casually and read the piece of paper she was handed, reading the address. The pink haired genin realized what part of town the address was in, and it was a strange place to be delivering anything.

As the was walking and eyeing the address, a harsh wind came sweeping along and blew the address right from her hands, sending it sailing into the wind and out of sight.

"No!" Sakura cried, reaching up as if she could get up there and catch it. She ran off in the direction that it blew, looking around furiously for the address.

"Where did it go?" Green orbs frantically scanned the perimeter.

Loosing the address was on a long list of bad ideas, anyone with half of a brain knew that. After hours of searching, the genin came up with nothing. Since she had the area memorized, she decided to walk around, searching for the address.

She was not about to give up and fail the mission.

As she walked, the scent of the roses in her arms grabbed her attention ever so often and she would look down to see if they were still there and still in their once perfect condition. She was cautious, there was no need to have the Hokage angry or upset, though she doubted there was much to riel his attention. She suspected that he hid his disappointments behind his emotionless face, and words of forgiveness. One could really only guess what occurred after that. Secure that the roses weren't going anyplace, she picked up her pace, heading off towards her goal.

…

She was walking around in circles for the longest of time. The Genin thought she knew where she was going, obviously she hadn't. Sakura had to admit, she was lost. The pink haired girl sat down on a rock nearby and clutched the roses tightly, sighing in vein.

Further up the road, a tall, slightly tanned figure walked towards her, seeing the fairly distraught figure sitting in dejection. Glancing further down, he noticed that she appeared to be lost.

Upon seeing the figure, Sakura bounced over to him with a wary expression washing over her face upon recognizing him, but resided into jovial thanks after a second or two. The figure had seen her around, this girl was a semi-forgettable one, amid the many just like her, but the form did recall one outstanding thing about her, was her love interest, scoring the highest marks in the class and practically self declared avenger Sasuke Uchiha.

"Thanks for stopping by." The girl beamed. "I thought I'd be stuck here forever."

"Sure, it wasn't a problem at all." A sickly voice came through. "Why are you out here all alone?"

The pink haired genin giggled nervously. "I sort of got lost."

An eyebrow arched. "Friends get eaten by a wolf?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, just silly me trying to accomplish a mission."

The figure reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a piece of paper. "Did you, by any chance, happen to lose this?"

Green eyes widened and lit up with hope. It was the address that Hokage had given her. She was saved! Sakura wouldn't have to worry about failing her mission now that she had the address.

"Well, I'd better be on my way." The figure told her, long brown-ish, black hair wisping about their face as they turned their head. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I don't want to catch any more of an illness then what I have."

"Good-bye and thanks!" Sakura waved, then turned, paused and turned back the other way.

"Hey wait!..." She paused and let out a sigh.

'_I didn't even get his name…He looked familiar, but I just can't place him…'_

She hummed a happy tune as she strolled down the path, wondering silently to herself who the figure was who had helped her out. The 15 year old was happy that her bad luck had been washed away by the kind hands of a stranger.

The pink haired girl was smiling, every once in a while, taking a long inhale of the intoxicating scent of the roses.

'_Whoever's getting these must be really special.' _She noted. _' Yeah, really special…' _Green orbs shown in a twisted sadness as she pondered over the question of getting flowers from a guy, then dejecting herself with negative thoughts on how no guy would want to give a big-fore headed girl like her flowers. The green eyed girl sighed and paced ahead in silence.

"I'd better keep a hold of this." She held up the address.

…

Soon Sakura came to the quaint little house, and breathed a sigh of relief. It took her long enough to get there. She made her way slowly up to knock on the door.

A small rasp struck wood three times, and after a minute wait, the door creaked open to reveal the face of the man that had helped her earlier. He was clad in a robe and his hair was wet. Her guess was he came from the shower.

"Oh, it's you." He smiled.

"Hi…" Sakura said a bit shyly. "May I…Come in?"

"Of course you can." The figure stood aside, and gestured kindly.

The girl walked into the quaint room. She sat in a chair, placed at a table in the room. There was an ominous silence between the two before one of them spoke.

"Sorry about my dress, I just hopped out of the shower. I thought that the steam would help with my cold. Hope you're not uncomfortable with it."

"No, I'm fine."

There was a silence between the two as Sakura fiddled with a delicate rose blossom.

"Thanks for giving me that piece of paper back there."

"No problem," Was the courteous reply. "But next time you feel the urge to go on a mission, keep track of important things like that."

She nodded simply, feeling a bit embarrassed at it. Sakura didn't want Kakashi-sensei to laugh at her for not even performing a D-Rank mission.

"I'll be right back."

"Alright." The pink haired girl cast a kind smile at the retreating figure.

Suddenly, she heard a voice come from the roses.

"Hello, Kakashi may care."

"Huh?" Her face wrinkled into one of irritation as she placed her hand into the bouquet and pulled out headphones. _'Kakashi-sensei! You spied on me!'_

She put them on and spoke into them. "You know it's polite to spy on other people's missions."

"True…Did you reach your destination?"

"Enjoying yourself?" She deadpanned.

"Slightly."

There was a sigh.

"Deliver the roses?"

"Working on it."

"Good. "

Sakura nearly growled. She hated it when everyone seemed to know she wasn't having a very productive day.

"I'm at the client's place. All I have to do is give him the roses and leave."

"Don't sound so frustrated. You might find this more enjoyable then your making it out to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The pink haired girl glared into the microphone as she got no answer back.

Maybe her sensei was just being perverted again…

He really needed to lay off the "Icha Icha Paradise" book.

…

The figure came back into the room, wearing what he thought was more presentable clothes. Emerald eyes widened…

She knew why he looked familiar now.

A small gasp was made as she nearly dropped the flowers. "Iruka-sensei? It was you?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice earlier." Iruka smiled. " Didn't you notice I wasn't there earlier when you were assigned your mission from the Hokage?"

"Yes, I did but…Eh, I don't know what I was thinking…" She sweat dropped.

Sakura had never seen Iruka with his hair down. She flushed a light pink, for the whole day, she had been thinking that Iruka was some handsome and kind stranger, who was helping her out. She felt kind of stupid for thinking such fairytaleistic and childish things.

"My mission was to deliver these."

"…"

"Here they are," Sakura smiled as she gave the roses to the once mysterious figure. "Hope you enjoy them."

"I-" Iruka blushed.

Who could have sent him something like that? He noticed that there was no name tag, just a string bounding the flowers together.

The pink haired girl held out the flowers.

"Um…Is there anything else?" He questioned, still blushing and gently taking the flowers.

"You must be someone special to get these." She motioned to the bouquet, in the man's hands.

Iruka blushed then startled as a small hand touched his shoulder. "I…Um…am not used to getting flowers."

"Then that makes you extra special…Don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose it does." Iruka replied as he took a crisp rose from the bouquet. "Thanks for the flowers, Sakura. I didn't know you cared."

The pink haired girl blushed and took but the flower. "But I didn't…"

Looking at his smile, she just couldn't utter the words. It was kind of nice to see Iruka-sensei smile. She had always seen a stern look on his face.

"Well, you'd better get going, " He pointed to the head set in her hands. "Looks like you're on a mission."

"Oh, yes." She smiled. "Hope you get better soon, Iruka-sensei."

The chuunin waved from the door. "Bye."

She turned and waved, before heading back off to the Hokage.

Held the rose in her hands. She felt special. Not a boy, but a man had given her a red rose, symbol of romance and love. The pink haired girl giggled to herself in girlish glee. She felt special.

After a moment of thought, she heard a voice come in over her receiver.

"Did the flowers get damaged?"

It was Kakashi again.

"No, they arrived fine."

"Good to hear. Was the client pleased?"

"Yes."

"I guess that was a mission accomplished?"

"Yes."

"Returning already?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei…Maybe later. I have something I need to think about."

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok, there's that fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed. If you want more fanfiction about this couple, please check out No Matter What, I Care also by me. **

**Please review. I really want to know what you think.**


End file.
